Percy's Sister
by HermioneGranger687
Summary: Lyn Vest just wants to settle down and make some new friends, but she is whisked away to a strange camp called 'Camp Half-Blood'. A new prophecy is read and it involves Lyn. Who is Melody Hart and how is she involved with Lyn's 'special' powers? May become K . First fic.


**Hi! This is my first fanfic and I hope it's not that bad. I'm still trying to figure out the formatting and how everything works. I'll try to get more words in the next chapter, but I thought this was a good place to stop. I don't update regularly because I'm usually very busy, but I'll try to update as fast as I possibly can. I don't update until I get at least 5 reviews so I can get helpful feedback. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize for all chapters.**

Chapter 1: Arrived

"What?! Where is this 'Camp Half Blood'? Why do we need to go there again?" This had been the most confusing day of my life. My mom and I were out running errands when she told me not to turn around and started flooring it. "Because you need to. Just be quiet and wait till we get there," my mom snapped. "Fine."

My name is Lyn Vesi. I didn't want to be dragged into this mess. I never knew my dad, as he left us when I was a baby. All I remember of him was a warm smile. My mom said he was the best man in the world. Apparently he wanted me to go to this weird camp, but my mom has been refusing to take me. Why? I'm still trying to figure that out.

"We're here, Lyn. Are you ready?" my mom said. No. No I was not ready. "Well actually…-" "You'll be fine, let's go!" my mom interrupted. We walked through these kinda scary woods and my mom talked about how she would miss me, and that I would be in good hands, blah, blah, blah. We finally came to a sign that said 'Camp Half-Blood'. _That's a strange name for a summer camp,_ I thought to myself. After a long silence, my mom finally spoke. "Well, I guess this is goodbye." "What do you mean?" I said. "Aren't you coming with me?" She gave me a sad, longing look, hugged me, crying, and left.

I wiped my face of tears and took a deep breath. I looked out onto the horizon. What I saw took my breath away. There was a beautifully kept strawberry field, twelve cabins in a greek omega, a four story light blue house, and the ocean. Oh how I loved the ocean. I think I will like it here after all.

All of a sudden I saw curly golden blond hair and then a dagger at my throat. "Who are you and what are you doing here?!" she said. I gulped. "Well, um, you see, um, well, um, I really, uh, don't know. Um, my dad, um, told my, um, mom to, um, bring me…here." I know what you're thinking, that wasn't very smart, blah, blah, blah, but what are you supposed to do with a dagger at your throat?

"I see…. Well you should come talk to Chiron. I'm Annabeth, by the way."

"Uh… I'm Lyn."  
>-*-*-*-*<p>

"So you say your father told your mother to bring you here, and after 13 years, she saw something, started driving off, and dropped you off here?" Chiron said. "Uh huh," I say not really paying attention. I was too freaked out by his horse half. "Well you need a proper tour of camp. Percy, I would like you to show Lyn around." The boy that came up to me could have been my twin. We had the same jet black hair, and the same sea green eyes.

"So… have you been claimed yet?" Percy asks me. I have seen the cabins, the big house, the arena, the woods, and the strawberry fields. We are sitting on the beach now. "Claimed?" I ask. "Yeah you know, when your godly parent claims you as his or hers."

"No, and I don't think I will. My mother never even bothered to tell me anything about me."

The next thing I knew, I was in the lake. Great, this always happens to me. Every time I'm new somewhere (and I've been new a lot) someone always bullies me. When I swam to the surface, I saw the two twins I met in the Hermes cabin, what were their names…. oh right, Connor and Travis Stoll.

Percy was talking to them, as they probably did things like this a lot. Maybe I can get them back. I just needed some time to think. I got out of the water and went to go dry off. Except… I was already dry. Weird. Maybe it was just the lake. Maybe it was just special, I mean, this whole camp is special, right?

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review and favorite! And review! And review some more! Thanks!**

**~ HermioneGranger687**


End file.
